


If I Had Only Known

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: What if a certain pirate that knew a certain revolutionairy's bastardly actions were exposed sooner? What if she found out?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	If I Had Only Known

She drew maps. It was what she did. It’s what she wanted. Even if she was locked away in this dark lonely room, this was fine. Because soon she’d have enough, and she could leave all this behind and they’d all be free. And if it meant she had to say in this dark lonely room for now, then so be it. 

There was a commotion outside, and she felt a pit in her stomach. Something was happening and it didn’t sound good. It wasn’t the normal yelling that came with a victory. It was different, and not knowing was killing her.

But she couldn’t leave right now. She had maps to make and she knew what happened when she wasn’t working hard enough. So she’d keep working. Even as the sounds grew closer, and she’d pray to whatever god was listening that Arlong wasn’t about to come in here and take his bad mood out on her. 

The building shook and all the maps on the shelves rattled uneasily. She had previously thought that she had done a good job putting them up there, but it seemed she was wrong. If they were they wouldn’t shake like that. 

She could fix that if that if they fell. She just had to focus on what she was doing right now. If she didn’t get her maps done, then there was no hope for her village. Even if they fell and got damaged that meant that she’d have to remake all those maps. Her hand stung with a familiar pain as she thought of all the work that would. She had to swallow the pain and push on.

So long as she was working, she was getting closer to her goal. It didn’t matter if her hands were raw, this all rested on her shoulders. She was going to protect them. No matter what. 

The commotion stopped. That was good. She was worried about her lines. If she messed up and wasted paper then she’d get in trouble. If Arlong saw that she was up here wasting time, then no doubt he’d put her straight through the desk and make her keep drawing on the floor. 

Just because the building shook didn’t mean it gave her permission to shake. There was work to be done, and she needed steady hands. She wasn’t even close to her goal yet. She couldn’t keep acting like this. All that mattered now was the maps. So long as her maps were done she was safe. 

Her chest tightened as the door opened. She didn’t dare look. Just because the commotion had stopped, didn’t mean Arlong was in a better mood. It could’ve gotten worse for all she knew.

“What are you doing here?” A voice asked her. What was she doing here? She doubted there was anyone of the Arlong Pirates that didn’t know she was there. And no one from the village could get close enough, and marines didn’t care. She waited a beat in case Arlong was showing her off.

“I’m making maps. I’ll be done with this latest batch soon, I promise.” She replied, when it seemed like Arlong wasn’t going to answer. Which made this all the more odd, since that meant that someone was up here of their own free will and exploring. 

“I think it you’ve earned a break.” The voice was gentle, but wrong. Arlong didn’t give breaks. Least of all to her. There was work to be done and if it didn’t then things were going to get worse for her. 

“I’m fine. I don’t need a break.” Aside from the momentary one she took to wipe the blood onto the bottom of her dress. Who ever was there entered the room slowly.

“I mean that you’re free. You don’t have to make these maps anymore. ” There was absolutely no way that could be the truth. No doubt this was just a cruel move on the end of one of the other fishmen. They all loved to see her squirm and it sickened her. 

“Well I’ll keep making maps. Because I want to.” There was regret that followed her words, because that was usually an excuse for them to go and give her more work. And the last thing she needed was more work. 

There was silence as she waited for smarmy jeers and more work to the pile, but it never came. She almost dared to turn around, but thought better. If she didn’t keep working then they’d have a reason to punish her for sure. 

She relaxed as she heard the footsteps go further away. Her door wasn’t closed, but at the very least she wasn’t in any immediate danger. It wasn’t like she was going to bolt for the door. This was the path she chose, and there was no turning back for her now. Nojiko was the only person on the island who was going to help her, and there was no way for her to escape by boat. Fishmen were way faster than she could manage with a boat, and she’d be taken back and beaten for her misdemeanor. 

The peace didn’t seem to last all that long, as she barely had time to finish the map she was on when someone else came to the door. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do this anymore. Arlong’s been taken down.” His name was spat out, but not by an adult. The voice was too young to be an adult. Letting the curiosity get the better of her, Nami turned around to look at her new visiter. 

She was young. Well, she was older than her, maybe around Nojiko’s age, but a lot younger than the fishmen that were at Arlong Park. But the most notable thing about her, was that she was a human, not a fishman. A human this deep into Arlong Park was impossible. She was the only one that was here.

“I’m Koala. I’m with the Revolutionary Army. I’m sorry we couldn’t have gotten here sooner.” Her voice held genuine remorse. “I knew Arlong never like humans, but to think he would go and do this? It sickens me.”

“What do you mean knew. You knew Arlong before all this?” Nami was torn between sympathy for this girl who was also a prisoner of Arlong’s and suspicion of an old potential acquaintance of his. 

“He was part of the crew that saved me. I was in a situation similar to yours, and the Sun Pirates, Arlong’s old crew, helped me home. I could understand hating humans, but to do something like this after his captain made his name by freeing slaves.” 

The girl stopped, and focused on fixing her face that was contorting with rage. But nothing about the story made sense. There was no way that someone like Arlong could be even remotely attached to someone who did good like that. If there were two main interests of Arlong’s, it was money and seeing humans squirm. She couldn’t believe something like that. 

“You know how Arlong and a bunch of his men have those sun tattoos on them? Did Arlong ever tell you what it meant?” Koala asked. It was an odd question. 

“I don’t really make much casual conversation with them. I’m here to work, not talk.” Koala gave her a sad and knowing smile, and turned her back to her. 

“World nobles will mark their slaves with a very distinct scar. Like a dragon’s foot. But if you have a mark to cover it, then no one can tell you apart from a free man.” She removed her top, a huge sun burned across her back. “Fisher Tiger branded his men and the slaves he found with suns, so no one would ever know or judge someone for their past.”

She put her shirt back on, and turned to face her. 

“My past isn’t what defines me, nor will any of this define you. It’s a scar that will remain, but you will move past this. And just like me, you’re free, and no one can take that from you now.” She closed the gap, and wrapped her arms around her. They were warm and safer than she’s felt in a year. 

She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. This could all be an elaborate trap. She didn’t want to gamble. She couldn’t There was too much at stake. 

Koala must’ve noticed, because she broke the hug. Her demeanor changed in a moment as she looked Nami dead in the eyes. 

“It’s okay for you to cry! I’m nothing like Arlong, so don’t you dare act like I am.” She jumped up onto the table and offered her her hand. “Now look.”

Nami wasn’t prepared for this switch, nor for reassuring things to be yelled at her. She took Koala’s hand without thinking, and was helped up alongside her. From here she could see out the window. It was a ways up, but she could see the fishmen being detained and being taken away onto large boats. 

There’s no way that this could be true. She took a step back, her foot missing the table. Her already upside down world was thrown sideways, but her landing was soft. Her eyes that she didn’t remember squeezing shut hesitantly opened. 

She was laying on top of Koala who had caught her. Her arms wrapped around her once more. They were right. The island was free. She was free. That burden that she carried for the past year was suddenly lifted, and there was no stopping the tears that were rolling down her face. 

It felt like this day was never going to come. And certainly not so soon. The weight was lifted as suddenly as it was placed. For the first time in a year, she felt like she could breath. 

“You’re safe now. Now lets work on replacing that old tattoo.”


End file.
